nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Ramen Amongst Strangers - April 7, 2015
Participants Nara Ban Kaguya Fumetsu Amagiri Kyoto Hyuuga Yazuka Ramen Amongst Strangers Sage: - It was noon in the village called Amegakure, or better yet the village Hidden In The Rain. Kyoto had been walking the streets of Amegakure, his hands tucked safely in the warm of his pants pockets. He was on the far east side of the village and had absolutely nothing to do, due to him not having anything missions that day. Roaming the streets Kyoto look at his surroundings, rain pouring down hard as usual, his clothes beginning to get filled with the water, of which the rain that fell from the sky caused. Kyoto pulled out a book as he began to read it, it had been the same book that he had bought when he had showed the visitor around the village of about a week ago, his stomach began to growl, holding his stomach while it continued to ground as he said under his breathe. - “I should go eat something…” - Sighing for he had not planned on going to eat out today, but due to his stomach growling he thought that he should probably go on and do so, therefore he began heading towards the Ramen Shop. - Kare: - Ban has been watching Fume and his sensei beating themselves up for a bit, but he didn’t bother trying to join in on the action. He simply watched the two of them from a distance, mentally recording their styles and Fume’s improvement since the last time they sparred each other. After just about an hour, Fume’s sensei would call an end to their little training session and then signal Ban out to come and meet with Fume and go together to eat some ramen or something. - “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to grab a bite to eat.” - He thought to himself as he leapt down from the tiled rooftop and landed down on the soaked stone street a couple of feet to Fume’s right. Ban had be wearing something he usually doesn’t wear when in the village, but he had been planning on going out into the forest to reflect and meditate. Under his black cotton t-shirt, he had perfectly wrapped fresh bandages around his stomach from the stab wound he sustained on his mission with Sora a couple of weeks before, that’s nearly almost healed. Over his t-shirt, he wore an olive raincoat with a hood, but he had on straw hat with a layer of hide underneath it to prevent most of the rainwater from seeping through and soaking his locs. The straw hat also had strips of worn cotton fabric hanging loosely around the rim of the hat and a couple of slots in front to allow Ban to see in front of him, while also concealing his eyes. He wore some khaki shorts and perfectly wrapped bandages around his calves and had finally wore his standard black shinobi sandals. He carried his backpack as well, which contained most, if not all his shinobi tools. Also, within his left sleeve, he kept a kunai laced with wire holstered to a homemade bracer that was strapped to his forearm. - “Oi, so where do you want to eat?” - He said seconds after Fume’s sensei teleported away from the scene. - Roy: - Amegakure No Sato, the village known to be highly industrialised is also nicknamed "The Hidden Village of Rain" hence why it rains almost everyday so Yazuka was not surprised when it was raining. It was such a long time that Yazuka was roaming around the village. After his mission, Yazuka was at the bamboo forest after he made a incredible discovery that Hyuuga's are able to use natural elements so he picked Wind and he is ever more closer. His mother advised him to get back on the streets much to his annoyance. What was there left? His Girlfriend has disappeared so he has no sense of love in him. Him and his brother have distanced as he has matured. However, Yazuka needed some time out and so he decided to go to the ramen store. As strolling in the main streets to his destination, he was seen with his normal attire which consists of his White Hyuuga robe with his clan's symbol embedded on the back which is the last piece of fragment part of Konohagakure’s Legacy: The Will of Fire. Under his robe, is a black netted shirt. He's also wearing black plain ninja shorts, his brown chestnut hair tied into a ponytail. He's equipped with simple tools all in his Amegakure pouch such as kunai, smoke bombs, etc. Yazuka then finally arrived in the Ramen Shop, the Owner being hugely surprised since Yazuka was a regular customer until the first Chuunin Exams. - "Please, do not ask no questions. I just want a bowl of ramen with fish and egg. Thank you." - Immediately, taking his seat. Yazuka has been a bit anti-social but he feels there is no time playing around. He needs to get stronger to put his clan on top of everyone. To be the best Taijutsu user of the Hyuuga Clan where he could surpass legends in his clans such Haven the Clan Leader and his father, Samano. He sat down, whistling to himself as he waited for his order. - Jeff: : - Once his Sensei left he mumbled to himself. - "This girl..." - He looked at his hand noticing the ryo she gave him then heard Ban speaking, the one he once had a spar with, not a very pleasant one. He clenched his right hand, the hand that was holding the ryo, into a fist before sliding it into the pocket of his black jeans doing the same with his left hand. He glanced at Ban then turned around and without a word. he began to walk down the soaked streets of Amegakure wearing only a black tank top, yet his arms didn't get wet because he wore long white gloves, with the Kaguya symbol on them, his black jeans with a white belt and his black ninja sandals, having his armband on the left arm just above the glove. While that seemed rude, Fumetsu thought there was no need for words and words would probably annoy the other. The Kaguya did not hold any grudge against the Nara from their fight, it was simply his attitude. He walked slow enough for the other to follow and into a relax manner to make the other understand that they were going to grab some food. Not much time has passed until he entered a Ramen Shop, still not speaking a word as he took his right hand out of the pocket putting it on the counter before looking back at Ban. - "You can have whatever you want, Ban…” - He said in a light and caring tone before going to take a seat, not focusing on where he went, he decided to take a seat next to a Hyuuga he saw there before laying on his back, his eyes following Ban. - Sage: - While still walking, still focused on reading the book, Kyoto let his left hand off the book placing that hand in his pocket, while the other took the responsibility of holding it all on his own. At least halfway there Kyoto’s outfit which consisted of a hoodie, shin guards and arm guards, ninja sandals with an opening on the back part of his foot, ninja pants, a backpack and a headband slanted on his left eyes was completely soaked. His hair completely soaked as well as he pulled the hair which covered his right eye up, stopped as he twisted it to get some of the water of which came in his hair out, after this he put his book in his pouch to keep it from getting damaged by the water, almost there Kyoto began to whistle to pass that of time, while walking towards the Ramen shop. He began to smell a sweet aroma which seemed to be coming from the ramen shop, holding up the small curtain which hung upon the entrance of the ramen shop with his right hand he walked in, no longer getting wet he felt pretty warm, which he did not mind at all. The shop was nearly packed with other people, walking up to the counter as he pulled out his wallet, he pulled out the Ryo as he gripped it tightly in his right hand, in order for it not to fall to the floor he let it loose as it hit the counter, rolling as he slammed his hand on the counter, not trying to attract attention or any of the sort but to ensure that he would not lose any of his money. He pushed the Ryo towards the worker, his head tilting up as he stared at the man with a cold look, his dark brown eyes staring at the man like daggers, he said in a mild but dark toned voice. - “I would like… a large bowl of ramen noodle soup please…” - The worker hands shaking nervously as he picked up the Ryo of which Kyoto handed him as he replied to his statement. - “Y-Yes, sir.” - The man went in the back as he told the cookers what Kyoto ordered, when he left Kyoto said in his head. - “What’s that guy’s problem…” - Kyoto looked for a seat, not paying attention nor caring he sat near a boy with white hair, yawning and waiting passionately for his meal. - Kare: - Fumetsu’s didn’t reply to Ban, but decided to just begin walking at a leisure pace and Ban followed behind him, thinking to himself. - “He could’ve at least said ‘Hello’.” - Only a couple of minutes had passed and Fumetsu had lead Ban to a nearby ramen shop. Fumetsu would part the curtains and Ban followed swiftly behind him like a companion. As Fumetsu wandered off to take a seat beside someone who was wearing a robe similar to the one Tetsuo wears. Fumetsu’s voice caught Ban’s attention and he turned to face him as he let him know that he could get what he pleased. - “Thank you, but I feel it is only right that I pay for my own meal. We all need the money to keep ourselves stocked up, so it is only right that I let you keep what is left of your money.” - He said with a smile on his face as he removed the straw hat from his head and let it rest on his back, revealing his undreaded hair in its natural form and his full face. He would walk up beside Fumetsu and sit to his left. On Fumetsu’s right sat the Hyuuga and on Ban’s left sat a new face who was well armored. Shortly after sitting down, a waitress walked over to Ban. - “Hello I’m Jyn, what would you like?” “Hello Jyn, that’s a lovely name. I’m Ban, it’s a nice to meet you. I’d like a bowl of ramen with thinly sliced beef, two smaller side bowls of steamed white rice, a long plate of sushi with soy bean wrapping, cooked tuna and avocado filling, topped with lightly grilled salmon coated in lightly salted cashew crumbs… Also a round of green tea for the four of us seated here, but only if they want it.” - He says and then proceeds to glance over at the two unfamiliar faces. The smile he once bore on his lips has returned to hiding as he fixes his eyes on the well armored fella seated to his left. - “And who might you be? I’ve never seen you around here.” - Roy: - Awaiting his order, he looked around his surroundings and saw a male with white hair seated next to him, who he suspects to be a Kaguya. He has not seen him around but he suspected he was Genin but he shrugged, he could care less. Looking in front of him he saw an average looking male, which he suspects to be a Nara. He then saw another person who was armoured beside the one he suspects to be a Nara. He released a sigh and waited patiently. He did not make any effort to engage in a conversation. He just focused on his training and his real friends are gone. He continued whistling, ignoring the conversation around him. - Jeff: - He noticed Ban's response and slid his hand on the counter taking the ryo back before glancing at the Hyuga silently, inspecting him. He then glanced at the armored stranger which seemed kind of interesting. As he slid the ryo Akatori gave him in his right pocket he decided to speak to the Hyuga. - "Hey there… I'm Fumetsu Kaguya… and you?" - He would ask politely while his pure white hair was covering most of his face. Whatever the Hyuga's answer may be he would then speak again in a low tone. - "If you want… we could do a training spar… in the training grounds… I would like some more action after I fought with my Sensei." - He said rubbing his forearms lightly. His arms restored from the fight that he had earlier so he was ready for more possible training. - Sage: - Kyoto inhaled and exhales through his mouth as he turned to look at the stranger that offered him and the other two around him tea, and the towards the women called Jyn as he said. - “No thank you… but I don’t take charity…” - Ignoring the question that was given to him. Not that he meant to be rude, but he simply did not want to start a conversation. After this they came with Kyoto’s meal, he didn’t say thank you or anything , all he did was pick up his chopsticks. Before he touched the food with his chopsticks he took of his rebreather and put it in his pouch, and then pulled his black leather mask down in order to eat. After this he began to eat. Because he was not in a rush or anything of the sort he decided to take his time eating slowly, and enjoying his food instead of gulping it down like he usually did. When the workers walked away he heard them saying. - “Who is he? Is he around here?” - He didn’t make a fuss about it like some would, plus who could blame them from questioning that, he was from the north side of the village, this had been his first time on the east side of the village, and he somewhat enjoyed being able to get out a little more instead of staying in his area. Now done with his meal he ordered some tea. - “I would like some green tea please…” - The same man that had taken his ordered for his meal was before him, shaking nervously. - “Y-Yes, sir...” - When the worker left to get Kyoto some tea he said. - “What’s with him shaking every time he approaches me…” - He shrugged to himself, when he was given his tea, giving the cup a tight grip with his right hand, as he brought it up to his lips, taking a little sip of it as turned towards the black haired fellow. - “Don’t you think you should state your name… before asking for someone’s name?” - Still taking slow sips of the tea as he awaited the strangers answer. - Kare: - Ban looked to the new face, studying him closely as he politely refused the green tea he had put in as an order. - “I see. I feel the same way about certain things as well.” - Ban had said to him and then a moment of silence fell upon the two of them. A couple of minutes later, the waiters would walk out of the kitchen with large trays layered with bowls of ramen. They placed the stranger’s order down on the table in front of him and then placed Ban’s order in front of him. - “Thank you so much, here take this.” - Ban pulled out a small sack of ryo from his raincoat pocket and gave it to the waitress that gave him his order. - “You’re too kind.” “I earned a hefty amount from my latest mission, so I suppose it would be wise to share it.” - He smiled in her direction and then looked down to his meal, hearing the stranger order his own cup of green tea he thought to himself for a moment. - “Tch… I get that he doesn’t accept ‘charity’, but if he was going to order green tea, he was going to receive it from the same batch that I ordered it from…” - Ban would reach out for the chopsticks, split them apart and rub them together to get rid of any splits of wood and then begin to mix the ramen so that the slices of beef would be under the noodles to cook. - “My name’s Ban, member of the Four Horsemen or as we’re also known the Four Pillars of Amegakure.” - He finishes his introduction and holds out his free hand to the stranger. - “Now, who are you?” - Sage: - Still sitting down as he stared at the person who called himself Ban with his cold brown eyes. - “The name is… Kyoto. So what’s your last name?” - Tucking his hands in the warmth of his pants pockets, as he continued to listen to what Ban, him telling Kyoto what his team name was, a look of boredom began to show on his face, he picked his nose with his pinky finger on his right finger as he said to Ban. - “That’s a pretty lame name... Anyways I must be going.” - He put his now empty bowl to the side of the table, the worker came to pick it up, the waitress stood there as he waited for Kyoto to give him something, Kyoto stared at the man as he pulled out his wallet, he then handed the man a Ryo, the man looked at the Ryo of which Kyoto placed in his hand as he mumbled under his breathe, Kyoto could tell as he gave him a dark glare, the worker quickly made his way towards the back , along with his bowl. Kyoto pushed up the curtain above the entrance of the shop as he said right before he left, not caring for the male’s last name. - “Maybe… I will catch you around… Ban.” - Once he was outside he vanished, he had body flickered to a building, he began jumping from rooftop from rooftop, as he made his way back to the north side of the village. He pulled out his journal, and then his pen as he began writing these were the exact words in that of his journal . ”Going over to the east side of the village was quiet pleasant getting out of my area of the village, and exploring a different side of the village today, the ramen was ok but it does not match the one I usually get from the north side, and that Ban guy was an interesting fellow, I wonder what tomorrow will hold for me.” He closed his book and put it in his pouch along with his pen. When he arrived at his house he immediately took of his soaked clothes, almost but ass naked, only thing he was wearing was his underwear. He pulled his watch out of his pocket as he look at the time “7:00.” He then put the watch back in his pocket as he said to himself . - “I think I’ll do a mission tomorrow…” - After this he got himself a fresh pair of pajamas from his drawer, placing them on, he walked up to his bed pulling the covers back as he got up in the bed, his body completely buried in the covers besides his head, staring up in the sealing as his eyes slowly began to close, within five minutes he was knocked out. - End Results Yazuka wandered off after he received his meal, completely ignoring Fumetsu and his questions. Kyoto would quickly finish his meal and zoom out of the ramen shop before even hearing any of Ban's replies to his questions. Ban and Fumetsu were left completely alone and in some what of a shock, so together they finished their meals, said their farewells and proceeded to go to their residences.